


it's only a paper moon

by Lise



Series: Remember This Cold [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "Oh No I'm Into It": an autobiography by Steve Rogers, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: Steve hasn't defined the relationship between himself and Loki. Probably on purpose.He has a vivid imagination, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think the series of things that precipitated this fic were: someone asking about the fic where Loki and Steve first have sex, and me noting that prior to that one (it's "reflected in someone like me") there was also "the first time Loki has sex with Steve in a dream" and "the first time Loki has sex with a Steve proxy attempting to get over his crush" - and so, to be fair, I should really write about the first time _Steve_ had Loki related sex dreams. 
> 
> So then I did just that. 
> 
> Just a short thing, was already posted on Tumblr and am just now getting around to crossposting it here.
> 
> This takes place after "[the fog won't lift in your town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601801)" in the Remember This Cold timeline.

“So,” Tony said, entirely failing to be subtle as he hovered in the doorway, “what’s the deal with you and Loki?”

Steve supposed he should have expected that question from someone. He probably even would have guessed that Tony would ask first. Rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes, he turned off the TV. “What do you mean?”

“DTR, Steve,” Tony said obscurely, and when Steve just stared at him blankly he clarified, “yeah, that one’s new even for me. _Define the relationship._ Crush? Casual hookup? Just friends? I guess most people would probably call what he’s doing _stalking,_ but, you know, maybe there are special rules when you’re a supervillain.”

Steve stared at him for a second with a pained smile starting before letting out a laugh. “You…what? Tony. You can’t be serious.”

“Why can’t I be serious? I’m serious sometimes.” Steve just looked at him, and Tony’s expression sobered a little. “Look, Loki kidnapped you once and just now saved your life. You said he’s been secretly visiting for months and ooh, that sounds even more sordid when I say it out loud. I’m just wondering what you think is going on here, since _he’s_ clearly obsessed with you.”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Loki’s not… _obsessed_ with me.”

“Really? Following you around, watching you do stuff, showing up at your house – sorry, _my_ house – uninvited…I’m serious about that ‘stalker’ thing.”

“He doesn’t always just turn up,” Steve said, though even as he said it he regretted it.

Tony’s eyebrows rose. “Ooh. Coffee date?” He said. Steve felt his face heat up and cursed the complexion he knew would show it.

“I don’t know what it is,” he said instead of answering. “I’ve given up on trying to get a fix on what Loki’s thinking, most of the time. He’s just. I don’t know, lonely.”

“That’s what happens when you try to murder all your friends,” Tony said without sympathy. “I weep for the guy.” Steve made a face at him. “I’m telling you,” Tony went on, jabbing a finger in Steve’s direction. “He’s into you. In some weird, stalkerish, supervillain crush kind of way.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Steve said. Oddly, though, the image popped into his head of Loki lounging on one of the chairs with that tiny smile at the corner of his lips.

Loki leaning on the counter and licking pear juice off his fingers.

“I’ve had a stalker, Cap,” Tony said. “I know what it looks like. Just because this one’s crazy and a little evil-”

“He’s not crazy,” Steve objected. “And I don’t think I’d say _evil_ either.”

“Uh huh,” Tony said. “ _You’re_ the one who Godwinned him in Germany.” Steve blinked again, and Tony waved a hand. “Never mind. Anyway, point is that Tall and Horny – pun intended – wants to jump your bones. What’re you going to do about it?”

“Nothing,” Steve said firmly. “Because that’s not true.” _What if it was,_ some odd corner of his brain asked. _What if Tony’s right, what_ would _you do about it?_

“We’ll see,” Tony said, narrowing his eyes. “If he ends up putting the moves on you, though, you owe me twenty bucks. I’m also going to advise against taking him up on it, just, you know, cause.”

Steve sighed. “Yes, Tony,” he said with exaggerated patience. “I know.”

* * *

“You look well,” Loki said. “Fully recovered?” Steve blinked, trying to remember when Loki had turned up, but the thought melted away quickly. Loki looked relaxed, playful, and looking at him made Steve want to smile, so he did.

“Yep,” Steve said. “And…thank you again.” Loki shrugged, and Steve half smiled. “What, is saving someone’s life so commonplace for you that it’s just not a big deal anymore?”

The look Loki cast in his direction was hard to decipher. “You know it is not.”

Steve almost regretted the joke. “Maybe it should be,” he said lightly. “So you can get used to accepting thank yous.”

Loki scoffed. “Perhaps. I do not think I have the constitution for it.”

“For saving people or accepting thank yous?” Steve asked, and this time the flicker of a smile stayed longer. “I thought we were going to meet at normal times,” he said.

“We were,” Loki agreed.

“So what’s…this?”

Loki paced over to the bed and sat down on it with a wide, too-charming grin. “I just could not stay away, my dear Captain.”

An odd shiver went down Steve’s spine. “Ha, ha,” he said. Loki cocked his head to the side.

“Why should that be insincere?”

He raised a hand and crooked a finger, beckoning Steve. He didn’t really think about taking a step forward, but he took two toward Loki before he stopped, maybe a foot between them. He laughed, a little nervously. “I just mean…”

“I know what you mean,” Loki interrupted. His voice was smooth like silk, and something had shifted in his smile that made Steve’s stomach flip in strange anticipation. “Dare I say _trust me_?”

He extended a hand. After a long moment Steve took it. Loki drew him in like he was reeling in a fish and reached up, his palm sliding around to cup the back of his neck, and the pressure there felt – oddly good. Loki’s head tilted back as he pulled Steve’s down. Steve’s breathing hitched and he knew he could stop this, maybe even _should_ stop this, but-

God help him, he didn’t want to.

Loki’s tongue flicked against his lower lip and Steve felt himself twitch like he’d been shocked. He pushed the rest of the way down, smashing his lips to Loki’s with enthusiasm if not skill, and it felt _right._ Loki’s lips were cool but his mouth when he sucked on Steve’s tongue was warm, and Steve jerked forward, Loki’s legs spreading to either side of him where he was standing. His neck was starting to complain, though, so Steve moved. He grabbed Loki and pushed him up on the bed so he could clamber up and straddle him. One of Loki’s hands came up, brushing a thumb over his cheek.

“You are already flushed,” he said, sounding pleased.

Steve tried to scowl but couldn’t quite pull himself together enough to do it. “You sound proud of yourself,” he said, a little breathless.

Loki’s lips curved in a little smirk that reached his eyes, lightening his expression to that rare playfulness Steve had only glimpsed. “Should I not be?” He raised himself up on his elbows and his body shifted under Steve, looking up at him. “Well?” He added, after a moment, and Steve inhaled, tugged several different directions. Loki’s hands dropped to his thighs and squeezed.

_Screw it,_ Steve thought a little wildly. He’d gotten this far on instinct. He leaned forward over Loki and kissed him again, this time trying for something gentler. Loki arched up against him with a quiet sound that Steve felt through his body. He pressed down in return, kissing Loki deeper, and felt him almost melt.

He had to pull away for a second to catch his breath, feeling a little dizzy, hot and itchy all over. Loki twisted again with a noise of protest, his hips pushing up against Steve’s crotch. He sucked in a breath as his body responded _enthusiastically_ , cock stiffening, and felt his face flush bright red. “Oh,” he heard himself say. “Um-”

“I hope you are not about to apologize,” Loki said. His voice had a strange tone in it that made Steve want to shiver, not unpleasantly. His hands flexed on Steve’s legs and he moved his hips again, this time plainly deliberately, and Steve could _feel_ him through his clothes. He flushed even hotter.

“Loki,” he said, not sure if he was going to try to tell him to stop or keep going, but Loki wasn’t waiting to find out. His hand slipped between them; he flicked open the button of Steve’s pants and undid the zipper, only then pausing. Steve realized he was holding his breath and let it out in an explosive exhale.

Loki smirked at him, eyes gleaming, and slid his hand into Steve’s underwear to palm his cock.

A thoroughly embarrassing sound exploded from Steve’s lips, his hips jerking involuntarily toward Loki’s hand rubbing against him. He squeezed his eyes closed, sucking in a stuttering breath. The unexpected gentleness of Loki’s touch took him by surprise: his fingers cool and smooth yet Steve _knew_ the kind of power underneath.

“You want this,” Loki murmured, not a question. His fingertips skated lightly over the head of Steve’s cock and he shuddered. “Look at _you._ I’ve barely touched you and you are already coming undone.”

_Dangerous,_ whispered a faint voice at the back of Steve’s mind, but most of him thrilled to it, his heart pounding against his ribs.

And then Loki grabbed Steve’s hips and flipped them over in one smooth and seemingly effortless movement, leaving Steve on his back for a helpless, terrifying moment before Loki pinned Steve’s hips with his own, the pressure and _friction_ making Steve go limp with a gasp. Loki rocked against him and Steve bucked, his heart picking up another notch at the hard length he could feel through Loki’s pants. Loki’s teeth closed lightly on his bared throat followed by a swipe of his tongue and Steve – whimpered.

“Oh, but I like this,” Loki said, voice vibrating against Steve’s skin.

Two could play at that game, Steve told himself wildly. He slid his hands down Loki’s back and grabbed his ass, pulling his hips down and grinding their bodies together. Loki’s voice broke off and his forehead rested on Steve’s shoulder, inhaling sharply, muscles flexing in Steve’s hands.

“This?” Steve challenged, and Loki made a sort of _ha_ noise in the back of his throat. His hands slid under Steve’s shirt as his hips moved in slow waves that dragged against Steve’s erection but didn’t give _enough._

“Clothes,” Steve managed to say, and between one blink and the next they were both naked, Loki sitting up over him, all long, lean muscle, sharply angled hipbones pointing inward toward the very faint trail of dark hair. Beautiful, almost _unreal._

He grinned at Steve and lifted one hand to his lips, sucking two fingers into his mouth. Steve felt a jolt low in his belly and made a very faint sound, but only a moment later Loki pulled them back out. He reached down, fingers wrapping around Steve’s cock, and squeezed so Steve arched up with a shout-

And lurched into consciousness with his cock rock hard and his pulse pounding, for a moment still groping after a dream before he registered what was going on. Dreaming. He’d been dreaming, but it’d been so _vivid_ -

Could Loki project himself into peoples’ dreams? Had he done that just now, because he was – because he wanted-

No. That was ridiculous. This was ridiculous, it was just a _dream,_ and a physical reaction, and it didn’t mean _anything._ Steve put a hand over his eyes and tried to take a few deep breaths. _Don’t make too much out of it. It’s just Tony putting ideas in your head and your subconscious grabbing onto them, and…_

…and Loki straddling him, sucking on his own fingers with that wicked little smile. Steve rolled over and closed his eyes as he finished himself in a few strokes, feeling more than a little guilty.

(And deep down a little disappointed, too, that he hadn’t been able to see the whole thing through. Just out of curiosity. That was all.)


End file.
